A spot in the forest
by Safeleo
Summary: Prussia finally decides to tell Hungary how he feels about her. Fluffy. Slightly OOC Prussia.


Hungary stormed out of the house. Austria was being a strict, up-tight bully again, and she hated when he got like this. He was perfectly fine when he was on the piano or baking treats, but most of the time he was worse that Germany.

"You're married to him, just deal with it." She scolded herself, but it was not as if she wanted to marry him. It was just a politics thing. She hated politics.

"Hey, Hungary! What to go hunting with the awesome me? Stop acting like such a girly!" Prussia called to her.

And then there was him. He was annoying sometimes, and he didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word "no", which her frying pan helped with that, but at least he was, well, not Austria. Plus he made her feel good, like when they were kids and she thought she was a guy. She was friends with him then, even though he teased her a lot. And he didn't treat her differently ever though she was a girl. Hungary had always appreciated that.

"Sure." She responded. Maybe a few hours killing stuff would take her mind off things.

"Awesome!" Prussia laughed, "Hurry up and get out of that dumb maid outfit."

Hungary ran back inside to change into her uniform. She loved her uniform, but Austria said it wasn't fitting for a girl to wear. She had kept it anyway, and wore it whenever he wasn't' looking. Hungary then pulled out her beloved bow, which Austria had also forbade she kept, but she hid it in her closet and tended to it as often as possible. The wood practically glowed and the string was taught, it was just waiting to be used. She slung her quiver over her back and walked out.

Prussia was waiting in the front lawn. His broad sword was at his waist and he held the reigns of two horses. One was Hungary's, a fast chestnut female with green eyes, named Balaton, whom Prussia must have gotten from the stables. The other was a strong albino male, who Prussia had never bothered to name.

"Much better! Now you look almost as awesome as me!" Prussia complimented, mounting his horse.

"At least I don't have a stupid bird on my head." Hungary teased, mounting Balaton.

"Gilbird isn't stupid, and I didn't ask him to sit on me! He just thinks I'm awesome!" Prussia retorted.

Hungary was just about to reply when Austria burst out of the house.

"Where are you going! Hungary, you cannot leave with that moron when you still have chores to do! And why are you wearing your uniform? Your bow too! I told you to get rid of that stuff, you're a lady!" Austria yelled at Hungary.

"I'm just hunting with Prussia." Hungary complained, "And I like my uniform and bow. If you want the house cleaned do it yourself. I hate being your maid."

"Yeah, bastard, Hungary can go and act however she likes! She's awesome like that. And she's your wife, so stop treating her like crap!" Prussia added. Then turning to Hungary he said, "Come on, if we wait all the deer will be gone. Besides, maid outfits don't look good on you."

Prussia smiled at her and then he rode his horse into the forest. Hungary followed without hesitation.

"Thanks for helping me, I really hate Austria sometimes." Hungary said, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem, just a favor from the awesome me." Prussia said, "And really, you look much better in a uniform, it just fits you."

Hungary was a little surprised. Prussia never gave out sincere compliments.

"Um, I really wanted to show you this awesome spot I found." Prussia blushed nervously.

Hungary nodded and followed him, but she was starting to get worried. Prussia was acting really strange. He never blushed. It made his checks turn deep red, thanks to his pale, almost translucent skin. It made him look kinda ridiculous.

Prussia was getting increasingly nervous as they neared his "special spot". He wasn't usually nervous, but he was really inexperienced at these kinds of things.

"You are awesome and she totally digs you." He kept thinking to himself over and over. He might have been a little harsh on her when they were younger, but that was the way he flirted back then. He guessed she misunderstood. Every time he tried to mess around with her she hit him with her frying pan, which really sucked. And normally he would enjoy being alone but, she was just so perfect. She was beautiful, but she wasn't a fragile maid or a stuck up bitch like some of the other girls he knew. No, she was a warrior, a fighter. He had been hit enough times to figure that out. Today, he finally decided to take her to his favorite spot in the woods, just to see how things would work out, and to find out more on how she felt about him.

They entered a clearing and Prussia stopped his horse in the middle of it. Hungary looked around, amazed. The clearing itself was full of tall, lush grass. On one edge there was a small creek, while the other three were boarded by trees. A lone tree stood in the middle, it's tall dead branches perfect for climbing.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Hungary exclaimed.

"I come here when I want to be lone, well, more alone than usual." Prussia said, "Come on!"

He jumped off his horse and clambered up the tree. Hungary followed quickly. Prussia stopped at a large branch that jutted out farther than the rest. He climbed out and sat down.

"This is my awesome bench." Prussia said, "And there's a really good view of the setting sun."

Hungary sat next to him, swinging her legs, "It's a really nice place, so quiet and peaceful." She finally said.

Prussia glanced at her sideways. His ruby eyes flickered as he fidgeted. This was harder than he though. Gilbird helped him out and flew over to Hungary. He landed in her lap and started chirping.

"Oh, Gilbird." Hungary said embarrassed. She stroked him gently, "He's so cute."

"Um, Hungary, I, uh, got you something." Prussia stammered. Why couldn't he keep his voice steady? He brought out a small box and handed it to her. Hungary took it, surprised, and opened it. Inside was a silver chain with a small pink flower pendant.

"Thank you Prussia, it's lovely." Hungary smiled.

"It matches the one in your hair. Here, let me help you put it on." Prussia fumbled with the clasp as he put the necklace on her. They sat in silence for a while longer.

"Hungary, I've been meaning to tell you, I'm really sorry I was a jerk to you when we were kids." Prussia started, "I actually, I really like you. You're not like the other girls, you're awesome. I um, I kinda…ich leibe dich."

Hungary blinked. She knew enough German to understand Prussia had just confessed love. She wasn't sure how to respond, she likes him, a lot more that she would admit, but she was married.

"And I know you're married but you deserve much better that Austria, he treats you like a servant."

Hungary looked at him with her brilliant green eyes, "Even if I'm married, I want to be with you." She whispered, "I love you too."

**Yay, PruHun FTW! I've been meaning to write some, but I just got around to it now. But wait, no kissing scene? What's the matter with me? Anyway, reviews are love, and as a bonus you can name Prussia's horse, cause he forgot to name it himself. **


End file.
